Konya boku ga kimi no MesiA!
Lyrics Nihongo 咲かそうDream　ハジけるMelody 生まれたてのキミへ (5･4･3･2･1･Ready Fly!) 落ちた視線Hide and seek　足元け飛ばす地球(アース) うつむきがちTimid Heart　さあ顔を上げて 調子はずれTap and dance　恥ずかしがるのはアト この手をとってみてよ　飛び出そう新世界 Light...　窓越しフレーム　広がる向こうは (sparkle)カラフル(vivid)明滅(dreamy)とびきりのParty Night キミと夜間飛行(midnight☆midnight) どこまでも(fly high☆fly high) 二人描く軌跡が星を繋ぐ(shooting star) 瞬いた(twinkle☆twinkle) 未来から(shine☆shine) 溢れる光ほら　キミのもの 今夜　ボクがキミの救世主(MesiA)! Romaji Sakikasou Dream hajikeru Melody Umaretate no kimi he (５･４･３･２･１･Ready Fly!) Ochita shisen Hide and seek ashimoto ke tobasu Earth Utsumuki Timid Heart saa kao wo agete Choushihazure Tap and dance hazukashi garu no wa atto Kono te wo tottemite yo tobida sou shin sekai Light... madogoshi frame hirogaru mukou wa (sparkle) colorful (vivid) meimetsu (dreamy) tobikiri no Party Night Kimi to yakan hikou (midnight☆midnight) Doko made mo (fly high☆fly high) Futari kaku kiseki ga hoshi wo tsunagu (shooting star) Matataita (twinkle☆twinkle) Mirai kara (shine☆shine) Afureru hikari hora kimi no mono Konya boku ga kimi no MesiA! English Translation A Dream will bloom, a bursting Melody Was born with you (５･４･３･２･１･Ready Fly!) Fallen gaze Hide and seek, Earth is flying only in feet A Timid Heart tends to face down, now, raise your face Out of tune, Tap and dance, your bashfulness is atto Try to take my hand, so we can fly out to the new world Light... A frame through the window that spreads beyond is (sparkle) a colorful (vivid) blinky (dreamy) superb Party Night A night flight with you (midnight☆midnight) To where (fly high☆fly high) Our drawn locus connect the stars (shooting star) They twinkle (twinkle☆twinkle) From the future (shine☆shine) Look at you overflowing your things Tonight, I'm your MesiA! Long Version 咲かそうDream　ハジけるMelody 生まれたてのキミへ (5･4･3･2･1･Ready Fly!) 落ちた視線Hide and seek　足元け飛ばす地球(アース) うつむきがちTimid Heart　さあ顔を上げて 調子はずれTap and dance　恥ずかしがるのはアト この手をとってみてよ　飛び出そう新世界 Light...　窓越しフレーム　広がる向こうは (sparkle)カラフル(vivid)明滅(dreamy) とびきりのParty Night キミと夜間飛行(midnight☆midnight) どこまでも(fly high☆fly high) 二人描く軌跡が星を繋ぐ(shooting star) 瞬いた(twinkle☆twinkle) 未来から(shine☆shine) 溢れる光ほら　キミのもの 夢見がさだねYour sweet eyes そんな心をYes, lock on 一緒に夢を見よう リアルな夢を 揺れてる三日月Chasing 軌道そらしたSatellite ちょっと驚くくらい 自由がちょうどいい True... 願いは叶うよ ひとつだけじゃない (happiness)素直に(go sign)なれたら(for you) 魔法かけるから キミが望むなら(goodnight☆goodnight) いつだって(goodtime☆goodtime) きっとキミを救うよっ! だから待ってて(hurry up) 大丈夫(get up☆get up) 信じてよ(look back☆look back) 一番輝いた キミらしさ Pray... 思い切りいこう 隣にいるから (three)カウント(two)スタート(one) 最高のParty Night! キミと夜間飛行(midnight☆midnight) どこまでも(fly high☆fly high) 二人描く軌跡が星を繋ぐ(shooting star) 瞬いた(twinkle☆twinkle) 未来から(shine☆shine) 溢れる光ほら　キミのもの 今夜　ボクがキミの救世主(MesiA)! Long Romaji Sakikasou Dream hajikeru Melody Umaretate no kimi he (5･4･3･2･1･Ready Fly!) Ochita shisen Hide and seek ashimoto ke tobasu Earth Utsumuki Timmid Heart saa kao wo agete Choushihazure Tap and dance hazukashi garu no wa atto Kono te wo tottemite yo tobida sou shin sekai Light... madogoshi frame hirogaru mukou wa (sparkle) colorful (vivid) meimetsu (dreamy) Tobikiri no Party Night Kimi to yakan hikou (midnight☆midnight) Doko made mo (fly high☆fly high) Futari kaku kiseki ga hoshi wo tsunagu (shooting star) Matataita (twinkle☆twinkle) Mirai kara (shine☆shine) Afureru hikari hora kimi no mono Yumemi ga sada ne Your sweet eyes Sonna kokoro wo Yes, Lock on Issho ni yume wo miyou real na yumw wo Yureteru mikazuki Chasing Kidou sorashita Chotto odoroku kurai jiyuu ga choudo ii True...negai wa kanau yo hitotsu dake janai (happiness) sunao ni (go sign) naretara (for you) Mahoukakeru kara Kimi ga nozomunara (goodnight☆goodnight) Itsudatte (goodtime☆goodtime) Kitto kimi wo sukuu yo! Dakara mattete (hurry up) Daijoubu (get up☆get up) Shinjite yo (look back☆look back) Ichiban kagayaita kimi rashisa Pray...omoi kiri ikou tonari ni iru kara (three) count (two) start (one) Saikou Party Night! Kimi to yakan hikou (midnight☆midnight) Doko made mo (fly high☆fly high) Futari kaku kiseki ga hoshi wo tsunagu (shooting star) Matataita (twinkle☆twinkle) Mirai kara (shine☆shine) Afureru hikari hora kimi no mono Konya boku ga kimi no MesiA! Long English Translation A Dream will bloom, a bursting Melody Was born with you (５･４･３･２･１･Ready Fly!) Fallen gaze Hide and seek, Earth is flying only in feet A Timid Heart tends to face down, now, raise your face Out of tune, Tap and dance, your bashfulness is atto Try to take my hand, so we can fly out to the new world Light... A frame through the window that spreads beyond is (sparkle) a colorful (vivid) blinky (dreamy) superb Party Night A night flight with you (midnight☆midnight) To where (fly high☆fly high) Our drawn locus connect the stars (shooting star) They twinkle (twinkle☆twinkle) From the future (shine☆shine) Look at you overflowing your things There are Your sweet eyes that you dreamed Yes, lock on your heart Let's dream a real dream together Chasing a shaking crescent moon, an orbit Satellite that looked away I'm much surprised a litte, and freedom is just right True...My wish grants not only one (happiness) Once you are (go sign) tamely familiar (for you) We will multiply the magic You are desired (goodnight☆goodnight) Always, (goodtime☆goodtime) I will surely save you! Because I waited on you (hurry up) It's okay (get up☆get up) Believe (look back☆look back) Your likeness mostly shined Pray... Let's go off to think, since we're next (three) Count (two) Start (one) Our supreme Party Night A night flight with you (midnight☆midnight) To where (fly high☆fly high) Our drawn locus connect the stars (shooting star) They twinkle (twinkle☆twinkle) From the future (shine☆shine) Look at you overflowing your things Tonight, I'm your MesiA! Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 今夜ボクがキミの救世主っ！, titled 今夜ボクがキミの救世主っ！ (Long Version), appears on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.1 album. Trivia *'今夜ボクがキミの救世主っ！'s' EASY and Battle NORMAL charts have their notecounts tied. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs